First Fight
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: First chapter is a ExB fight, but after that it gets more CxB dad/daughter, Basically, Edward and Bella have a fight, and Carlisle helps to sort it out on both parts. Chapter 2 up, COMPLETE!
1. About Us Or Jacob?

I tried to make this a Carlisle/Bella father/daughter fic, but it's got a lot of Edward/Bella love/hate thing going on. See, I thought that what if Bella had followed through on her threat, when she called Edward and told him that 'angry grizzly bears would look like nothing next to what was waiting for you at home'? Warning: angry Bella! She's also quite devious as to how she channels her anger into the argument. Enjoy!

--

Edward discovered he had a voicemail message waiting for him when he, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper paused in a clearing from hunting. He listened to it, and, if was possible, his face paled as he sighed in resignation.

"Now that's a kind of anger even I can't tame," Jasper chuckled, as all of them had heard the message.

"Ooo, you're gonna get it! I hope she reams you!" Emmett roared, laughing so hard he scared the birds away from the trees.

"Thanks," Edward said sourly, and leapt at Emmett, tackling him to the ground. Before Emmett could retort, Edward was on his feet, standing next to Carlisle, acting as if he didn't do anything. Emmett grumbled as Carlisle said,

"Don't say I didn't warn you, Edward, paying Alice off to kidnap Bella was not a good idea,"

"Oh, I know, but if I didn't, she'd go running off to those dogs, and she'd get hurt."

"You never know," Carlisle said quietly, thinking that he knew the so-called 'dogs' better than Edward did.

"Maybe you do, but they're young. Uncontrollable." Edward spat, and Carlisle sighed, thinking that sometimes his son was uncontrollable. A small smile turned up on the edges of Edward's mouth before he leapt at Emmett again, and they rolled, snarling and growling into the woods. Jasper laughed and darted after them, as Carlisle shook his head at the three of them.

--

Carlisle pulled up to the big house, ready to crack the three knuckleheads acting like five year olds in the passenger seat and the back seat. Edward sat in front, and Emmett kept kicking his seat, unhappy Edward beat him back in the forest. Jasper messed with their emotions, until Carlisle was ready to explode, and he quit, feeling Carlisle's frustration.

They all walked into the living room, and Alice started giggling at the sight of Edward. She said with another giggle, "She's been pacing for a while, and muttering. You're really in for it."

Esme and Rosalie shrugged, exchanging looks and Edward could read them perfectly, they both thought he went a little bit overboard, and he needed to pay. He set his jaw and walked up the stairs, a little slower than usual. When he reached his bedroom door, he heard Bella punching his pillow a few times. Edward winced, even though he knew her punching him would hurt her much more than it would hurt him, physically.

He crept in through the door, and Bella whirled around to stare him down in the face. Her eyes narrowed, and he kept his ground as she slowly advanced on him. "You are truly pathetic." She growled, and Edward's eyes clouded with confusion.

"What?"

"You give Alice a freaking car to lock me up for a whole weekend! For every freaking time you leave!" She cried, and before Edward could answer, she plowed on, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I was supposed to have fun. Do you honestly know how hard it is to have fun when you know the love of your existence doesn't trust you? It's quite hard,"

"Bella, I do trust you," He said earnestly, and she rolled her eyes, saying,

"Bull! You can't leave me for a flipping weekend without a jailer! Alice was no babysitter, that's for sure. She tried, and I probably upset her and Esme by not having fun, and I am sorry for that,"

"Werewolves are not safe!" He exclaimed, and Bella stared at him.

"I hung out with werewolves long before you came back from wherever the heck you went when you left me! They never hurt me." She stated firmly, the anger still flaming her words.

"They could." He replied flatly, and Bella yelled,

"Jake would never hurt me! He's my best friend, Edward, and you have no right to keep me away from him."

"I have every right. You are mine," He said, suddenly in front of her and touching her face with his hands, love and passion burning in his golden eyes. He would've kissed her, but she stepped back, saying,

"Then would you rather have me as a slave, with no will and no backbone?" To demonstrate, she looked meekly at the ground, her shoulders hunched with obedience. Edward's hand grabbed her shoulders and jerked her face up, level with his.

"God no, Bella, don't ever do that again," Edward said angrily, and Bella tried to shove away from him. He let her, and she stepped back, saying,

"Why not? Obviously that's how you want me!" 

"No!" He bellowed, and she leaned forward, saying,

"Good, because I never want to have to do that again. So, I'm going to see Jake." She said, striding past him.

"Like hell you are!" He growled, grabbing her arm and pulling her back.

"Don't touch me!" She snapped, yanking her arm out of his grasp. He froze, and she said, "I most certainly am." Bella stepped closer to him and said, "Think: if you were in Jacob's shoes right now, and he was in yours, you would want me to visit you, wouldn't you? Even if you knew I could never love you like you want me to, and you were in extreme pain, you'd want me to visit you."

"Not if it would hurt you," He whispered, and she ground her teeth in frustration.

"You obviously don't trust me, if you keep lying to me! Is it that hard to tell the damn truth, Edward!?" She yelled, and Edward said heatedly,

"Sometimes it is, Bella!"

"It shouldn't be, not between us." Edward realized she was right, but it did nothing to shake his resolve.

"Is this argument about us, or about Jacob?" He shot, and she said slowly,

"Lately, we can't talk about one without thinking of the other."

"It shouldn't be that way, Bella," He muttered, shoving his hand through his hair.

"It wouldn't be, if you would just stop being so jealous, and let your pride go for a single moment!"

"Jealous? Pride!?" He nearly shouted, and Bella nodded defiantly.

"What other reasons could there be, since you keep saying you trust me?!"

"Jealousy has nothing to do with this, and my pride is only worth something if you are safe." He said stiffly, and Bella nearly screamed in frustration.

"That's not how I see it. I'm going to see Jake, Edward," She turned away, and snapped, "And I dare you to try and stop me." She glared at him, and strode out of the door as Edward clutched his head in absolute frustration. Bella strode down the stairs and managed to keep the angry tears glittering in her eyes instead of trailing down her cheeks.

She strode past the living room, where the rest of the Cullens sat, trying to look like they were doing something, but she knew they'd been listening. Emmett and Alice rose half-heartedly, almost to try and stop her, but she pleaded quietly, "Please, don't try to stop me," 

Carlisle held out a hand to say stop to Emmett and Alice, who both sat back down. Bella stumbled out of the door and realized she had no way to get home. Without caring she started off down the driveway, and was extremely grateful that Carlisle kept the rest of the Cullens from coming after her, or trying to stop her.

It started to rain when she got close to the Quilete border, and when she crossed it, suddenly Jake came running out of nowhere and hugged her tightly. "Bella, you're freezing. What the hell were you thinking?" He demanded, taking her back to his house.

"I didn't want to think," She whispered through blue lips as she was covered in a blanket and Jacob put his arm around her to try and warm her up.

"Where's the bloodsucker doctor of yours?" He said with a hint of disgust, and Bella closed her eyes, saying,

"Stop it, Jake."

--

I decided to break this into a 2-parter, and I know, I promised Carlisle/Bella father/daughter, but it'll come into play a lot in the next chapter! Hopefully I didn't do too badly on Edward and Bella's fight! Thanks for reading, hope you liked it! Adios for now!


	2. Carlisle's A Therapist

Chapter 2! This is going to be the last chapter, and the Carlisle/Bella father/daughter dynamic comes in big in here, and also some Edward/Bella later. Enjoy!

Bella stayed with Jacob for a few hours, almost wincing when she thought of Edward's anguished face the moment she left. She and Jake were walking when their conversation turned towards her becoming a vampire, and when he said flatly, "You'd be better off dead. I'd wish you were."

Her heart broke as she shouted at Jake and then left. She made it to the border and saw Carlisle's black car sitting there. "Haven't I hurt you guys enough?" Bella cried out in exasperation, and Carlisle's shadowed form appeared a few feet from her.

"You had every right to yell at Edward, Bella, you didn't do anything to the rest of us," Carlisle's calm, soothing voice said.

She shoved a hand through her hair and grumbled about how vampires were way too forgiving. Carlisle just smiled as he said, "I can drive you home, if you'd like,"

"I don't want to go home, Edward will be there, I just want to, to," Bella said, frustrated, and then exclaimed, "I just want to get away! I want to wander around the forest, I just, I don't know!"

"Well, I can drive around aimlessly if you'd like, get a few hundred miles away," Carlisle offered, and Bella looked at him in disbelief.

"I didn't think you could drive aimlessly. You always seem to have a purpose; a destination."

Carlisle shrugged, and jerked his head towards the car. "Let's get out of here,"

After a moment's hesitation, Bella grinned and said, "Gladly," She slid into the passenger seat and Carlisle floored it. Bella discovered she liked the hidden side of Carlisle, as he was in his early twenties, but acted like he was, well, a few centuries old. She saw a little of this side when they played baseball, but looking at his adrenaline-fueled grin now, she could see the twenty-some year old that he really was.

Within a few minutes they passed the leaving Forks sign. Bella heard a wolf howling in the distance, and she dropped her head against the window, letting a single tear drip down her face.

She could feel Carlisle's concerned gaze, but she knew he wouldn't pry. So she told him anyways. "Jake told me when I become one of you, I'd be better off dead to him," Her voice wavered, and as she fought back the sob desperate to break free, she felt a cool hand squeezing her own hand.

"I'm sorry he feels that way." Carlisle said apologetically, and Bella looked over at him, meeting his gaze. Their gaze stayed locked for a moment as Carlisle wished he could comfort the girl he considered his daughter before Bella muttered,

"You might want to watch the road instead of me. I'm not going to fall to pieces, unless you crash your car," Carlisle laughed as he looked back at the road. He sped down the road, and Bella gave up on counting the signs along the road as Carlisle said quietly,

"I don't believe the wolves will hurt you, Bella, the risk is there, but it's as much a risk as you spending time with us,"

"Now if you would just get your son to believe that," Bella replied in a scoff, but looking at him, attentive.

He twitched a smile and continued, "But look at it from his side. He believes the wolves are dangerous. If you believed something was dangerous, would you willingly let him go?"

"He'd go anyways," Bella said angrily, remembering a few times where she freaked out about how dangerous something was, but Edward went anyways, sometimes with his family along with him.

"Say you switched places, then," Carlisle suggested, knowing that Bella's idea of dangerous was much different than the Cullen's idea of dangerous.

Bella thought about that, and said, "I wouldn't want him to go, true, but I'm not sure I'd go as far as getting my annoying sister to be her jailer," Carlisle inclined his head, believing her.

"I suppose that could get a little, over-the-top," He admitted, but glanced at Bella, stating, "But I'd do it for Esme,"

"Yeah, and she'd kick your butt, but after you apologized she'd say it was a touching gesture," Bella said with a small grin, and Carlisle shrugged, knowing she was probably right.

She sighed, resigned to the fact that she would never get away from Edward's over-the-top protectiveness. "I wouldn't mind as much if he'd just let me see Jake," Bella stressed, and then broke off in them middle of Jake's name. "But that won't be necessary now," She added quietly, biting her lip and saying, "I guess I need to apologize to him." Carlisle looked at her in sympathy, his gold eyes gleaming in the light of the evening.

"I wouldn't. You believed in what you were arguing about. There's no sense in apologizing if you're not sorry." Carlisle said thoughtfully, and Bella nodded slowly.

"You're quite sensible for someone who's only twenty or so," She grinned at him, and he raised his eyebrows.

"You know quite well that I am well over twenty years old." He said with a chuckle, and Bella shrugged, saying,

"I wouldn't go spreading that around."

"I wouldn't either," Carlisle confided, before both of them burst out laughing. He stopped at a empty park, and looked over at Bella. "Care to take a walk?"

"Sure," Bella said easily, not able to open her door before Carlisle did for her. "Thank you, kind sir," Bella mocked, and Carlisle offered her his arm. She took it, giggling as they started down the path. Carlisle could barely hold back his chuckle, and soon Bella doubled over laughing.

"Wow, this feels good," Bella gasped, wiping her tears from laughing so hard. Carlisle agreed, knowing that Bella needed to escape from reality, even if just for an evening.

Slowly they meandered around the pathway, and Carlisle told stories from his youth and from his vampire life. Bella told Carlisle all about Renee, and Charlie, and her terrible clumsiness.

As the light faded into darkness, Carlisle took Bella's hand and led the way back to the car. He swiftly put his arm around her shoulders protectively, hearing others start to roam the park, no doubt dealing drugs or guns or whatever.

Bella slid into the car and within the next few seconds, Carlisle was already heading down the road as the speedometer reached close to one hundred. "You'd think I'd get used to the speed, hanging out with all of you." Bella muttered, clutching the car door handle. Carlisle eased off a little, going down to eighty.

"Bella, how about I offer to watch you when Edward leaves for hunting? Would that make you feel better about being babysat?" Carlisle offered, and Bella sat straight up.

"Would you do that?"

"Of course," Carlisle said with a smile, and Bella grinned, saying,

"Yes! Now I have a plan of attack!"

"I'm not even going to ask," Carlisle said with a smile as they headed for the Cullen's house.

Bella strode into the Cullen's house, a determined look on her face. Edward was the only one in the living room, and Carlisle slipped in, staying in the shadows as Bella said, "Edward, I want a truce. A compromise."

"I'm not compromising on your safety," Edward growled, and Bella held up a hand, palm out to stop him.

"Neither am I. Just listen for one stinking moment, all right?" Bella asked, exasperated. Edward eased back, nodding with a look of slight surprise.

"Go on. I'm listening." He said stiffly, and Bella continued,

"I am willing to have a babysitter while you are hunting, but I reserve the right to choose who this babysitter will be. I will also not be going to La Push anytime soon, but I also reserve the right to change my mind at a later date." Her voice went a little less authoritive at the end, and Edward picked up on it.

"And who are you choosing?" He asked cautiously, and Bella pointed, saying,

"Carlisle."

"Fine. But why don't you want to go to La Push?" He said gently, stepping closer to her.

"Jake told me, I'd be better off dead than a vampire. Said he'd wish I was." Bella mumbled, and Edward was a few inches away from her in an instant.

"I'm sorry, Bella, not just for that, but for everything. I keep screwing up, and I'm so, so sorry," He whispered, catching her hands with his.

"Apology accepted. Do you accept my terms?" Bella inquired, blinking back her tears furiously.

"I do. Can I kiss you now?"

"Never have to ask," Bella murmured, stretching up on her tiptoes as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Edward broke the kiss and looked over Bella's shoulder to Carlisle, saying too low and too quick for Bella to hear,

"Thank you."

"Didn't do it for you," Carlisle answered with a half-smile and disappeared upstairs as Edward gently carried Bella back up to his bedroom.

The end! Slipped in Edward/Bella at the end, like I said! Thanks so much for reading, and I hope you liked it! Adios!


End file.
